Chuyện Kể Trước Lúc Đi Ngủ
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Kaito sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì cho hai đứa con trai sinh đôi 3 tuổi của mình, kể cả đọc cho chúng nghe một câu chuyện trước lúc đi ngủ, phải không?


**Original Work:** Bedtime Stories

**Author:** sk8rgrl8624

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

* * *

><p>Kaito đang ngồi trong căn nhà – mái ấm của anh và Aoko, hết sức ngạc nhiên, với hai cậu con trai sinh đôi 3 tuổi, Koichi và Ginjiro. Đã 6 năm trôi qua kể từ khi anh cùng Kudo và Hattori hợp sức tiêu diệt tổ chức. Kaito đã bỏ nhiều công sức chuẩn bị từ mấy tuần nay vì ngày kỉ niệm 6 năm sẽ vào ngày mai, và anh dự định sẽ trình diễn một màn ảo thuật đặc biệt. Nghĩ lại những chuyện đã xảy ra và show diễn sắp tới làm cho Kaito gần như quên hết mọi thứ, nhưng anh nhanh chóng tỉnh lại khi Koichi và Ginjiro không biết từ đâu bất ngờ xuất hiện trong lòng anh. Anh đã dạy bọn trẻ cách làm trò này ngay khi chúng mới biết bò, mặc dù Aoko tỏ vẻ không hài lòng mấy.<p>

"Ba! Sắp đến giờ đi ngủ rồi. Lâu lắm ba chưa kể chuyện cho chúng con nghe, nên tối nay bọn con muốn nghe một câu chuyện!"

Koichi luôn là đứa thắng thắn hơn và thằng bé rõ ràng đang thể hiện điều đó, trong khi Ginjiro chỉ gật đầu đồng tình với em trai.

"Thôi nào, các con. Đâu có lâu đến thế? Vừa mới tối qua ba đã kể cho các con nghe câu chuyện về một thám tử và một siêu trộm cùng hợp sức đánh bại một tổ chức tội phạm mà, phải không?"

Đến lúc này Kaito đã vất vả kéo được hai ảo thuật gia nhí lên gác và vật chúng vào giường.

"Ứ, bọn con thích nghe kể chuyện, nhưưưng..."

Koichi bỗng nhỏ giọng dần và Ginjiro lập tức nói tiếp câu em trai đang nói dở, như thể chúng cùng chung suy nghĩ vậy.

"Bọn con cũng muốn nghe đọc truyện nữa. Mẹ vừa mua cho chúng con một cuốn sách mới. Mẹ mỉm cười lớn lắm, khi nhìn thấy cuốn sách bọn con chọn."

Kaito chưa bao giờ tin vào thần giao cách cảm giữa các cặp sinh đôi cho đến khi anh và Aoko sinh lũ trẻ. Chúng không ngừng làm anh ngạc nhiên khi có thể hoàn tất câu nói của đối phương mà không cần nghĩ xem đó là gì.

"Đúng đó, mẹ nói ba sẽ cực thích nó cho mà xem. Nên bọn con muốn ba đọc nó!"

Kaito bỗng cảm thấy rùng mình. Anh không rõ tại sao, nhưng hàng năm trời truy đuổi và chạy trốn những kẻ giết người bảo cho anh rằng cần phải tin trực giác của mình.

"Koichi, Ginjiro, mẹ mua cho các con quyến sách gì thế?"

Kaito hỏi câu này, nín lặng cầu nguyện rằng đó không phải là thứ anh đang nghĩ trong đầu... Aoko bước vào phòng vừa kịp lúc để nhìn thấy Koichi giơ lên một cuốn sách và khuôn mặt chồng mình tái nhợt đi.

"Cuốn này nè ba!"

Koichi trông ngây thơ vô tội như bất kì đứa trẻ 3 tuổi nào khác, nhưng cuốn sách trong tay cậu bé khiến cho Kaito muốn chạy ngay ra khỏi phòng mà hét ầm lên. Anh cố kiềm lại nỗi sợ hãi của mình khi Ginjiro cất tiếng.

"Sao vậy ba? Ba không thích cuốn sách này sao? Mẹ nói là ba sẽ thích nó mà, không lẽ lại sai?"

Ginjiro là đứa tinh ý hơn, nhưng cũng chỉ mất vài giây để Koichi nhận ra sự thật là ba mình không thực sự thích cuốn sách cho lắm, nhưng cậu bé chỉ im lặng và quan sát.

"Kh...không. B...ba ch...chắc rằng nó là một cuốn sách r...rất hay..."

Kaito nhìn giữa cuốn sách đáng ghét trên tay Koichi và Aoko, cố gắng nghĩ xem nên đọc nó hay để lại cho Aoko và thú nhận rằng mình đang rất sợ.

"Ba à, chúng con rất muốn được nghe ba đọc, nhưng nếu ba không muốn thì..."

"Bọn con sẽ đi hỏi mẹ vậy."

Nét thất vọng trong giọng nói của hai đứa trẻ đã quyết định thay cho Kaito. Từ trước đến giờ, không có gì là anh từ chối không làm cho con trai mình, nhưng giờ đây chỉ một cuốn sách nhỏ đang làm hỏng điều đó. Anh ngước lên lần nữa và thấy Aoko đang lấy cuốn sách từ Koichi và ôm hai đứa vào lòng. Cô vừa ngồi xuống và định mở sách ra đọc thì Kaito đã ngăn lại.

"Aoko, bọn trẻ muốn anh đọc cho chúng nghe mà. Em có phiền không?"

Giọng nói phát ra của anh yếu hơn là anh nghĩ, Aoko nhìn chồng cảm thông.

"Em thì không sao, chắc là bọn trẻ cũng thích lắm đấy. Anh có chắc là mình làm được không?"

Anh không trả lời ngay.

"Hoan hô! Ba sẽ đọc truyện cho chúng ta!"

Hai cậu bé phá vỡ sự im lặng giữa hai người lớn. Kaito khẽ nở một nụ cười thật nhẹ. Vẫn còn dấu vết của nỗi sợ hãi, nhưng Aoko là người duy nhất chú ý điều đó.

"Sẽ không có gì đâu..."

Kaito lẩm bẩm với chính mình khi cầm lên cuốn sách trang trí bởi những sinh vật đáng sợ từ tay Aoko, chỉ lưỡng lự một giây trước khi lật qua trang thứ nhất.

"Một con cá, Hai con cá, Cá đỏ, Cá xanh, Cá đen, Cá xanh, Cá cũ, Cá mới..."

Trong lúc anh đọc, Aoko tiến lại gần hơn. Cô có thể cảm thấy anh đang run, nhưng không hề phát hiện ra một chút sợ sệt nào trong giọng nói của chồng khi đọc cuốn sách, chỉ là nhanh hơn tốc độ bình thường một chút.

"Chúng tôi thích xe đạp của mình. Nó được làm cho ba người đi. Mike của chúng tôi ngồi đằng sau, bạn thấy đấy. Chúng tôi yêu quý Mike, bởi vì: Mike làm tất cả mọi việc khi những ngọn đồi đã vươn cao..."

Lũ trẻ đã ngủ, nhưng Kaito vẫn tiếp tục đọc. Anh và Aoko hiểu rõ rằng nếu họ không đọc trọn cả cuốn sách, thì dù có ngủ hay không, hai đứa cũng lập tức tỉnh dậy ngay sau khi họ rời phòng và thế là mọi việc sẽ bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

"Và giờ, chúc ngủ ngon. Đã đến lúc đi ngủ với thú cưng của chúng tôi – Zeep. Hôm nay qua rồi, hôm nay đã rất vui, ngày mai lại là một ngày khác. Mỗi ngày, từ đây đến đó, những điều thú vị đều tràn ngập khắp mọi nơi."

Kaito không hề chần chừ một giây phút nào, ngay khi vừa đọc xong cuốn sách, anh rời khỏi phòng và giấu nó đi, vào nơi mà hi vọng bọn trẻ sẽ không thể tìm ra trong một thời gian dài. Khi đã an toàn ra ngoài tầm nghe của hai đứa con trai, Kaito quay sang Aoko.

"Như vậy không hay chút nào... Anh có cảm giác mình đã bị gài bẫy."

Anh nói câu này rất điềm tĩnh, nhưng Aoko cũng thấy được tay chồng mình đang run lên thấy rõ mặc dù anh cố giấu chúng trong túi quần.

"Em xin lỗi, bọn trẻ rất thích cuốn sách đó. Vì tối qua anh đã kể chuyện cho chúng rồi nên em tưởng hôm nay chúng muốn nghe em đọc. Em cũng rất ngạc nhiên khi hai đứa lại nằng nặc đòi anh đọc."

Cô trông có vẻ thực sự hối hận, nhưng mắt lại ánh lên nét hài hước khi bước về phía chồng. Anh không tức, anh chưa bao giờ tức giận với Aoko và cô biết điều đó. Anh ngước lên vừa lúc cô đưa tay vuốt má mình.

"Em nghĩ lũ trẻ đều rất thích được nghe anh đọc, mặc dù chúng biết anh không muốn chút nào..."

Cô không bỏ lỡ ánh nhìn nghi hoặc của chồng.

"Hai đứa nó rất giống anh. Chúng biết cách đọc ngôn ngữ hình thể, ở ngay cái tuổi này. Chúng đều hỏi em tại sao anh không muốn đọc cuốn sách khi em ôm lấy chúng. Bọn trẻ có lẽ không biết vì sao anh không muốn đọc, nhưng chúng thật sự rất vui mừng khi cuối cùng anh cũng làm việc đó."

"Hừm... Giờ anh đang có một rắc rối."

"Chuyện gì thế?"

"Hiện giờ, trên thế giới này, có ba người có thể đọc thấu tâm can của anh như một cuốn sách để mở."

Kaito cười, nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất anh từng thấy ở mình.

"Ồ, vậy người thứ ba là ai? Chắc không phải em, vì đôi lúc em cũng không thể thấy được cái gì đang diễn ra trong cái đầu ngốc nghếch đó của anh."

"À, nhưng em có thể thấy được nhiều hơn hầu hết những người khác. Thậm chí có thể nhiều hơn cả Hakuba nữa đấy."

Aoko mỉm cười thêm lần nữa. Cô biết Kaito vẫn còn run, cô cảm thấy điều đó thật tệ, nhưng nó cũng khiến cô muốn bật cười, bởi vì chỉ một cuốn sách cho trẻ con mà khiến ông chồng mình sợ hãi đến thế.

"Kaito, đi ngủ thôi. Hai đứa sẽ không vui đâu nếu như anh quá mệt mỏi mà không thể biểu diễn ngày mai."

Anh biết cô nói đúng, nhưng anh không muốn đi ngủ sau khi đọc một cuốn sách có những thứ kinh khủng như vậy. Tuy nhiên, tất cả những suy nghĩ đó đã tự động nhảy hết ra ngoài cửa sổ khi Aoko nắm lấy tay anh và nhẹ nhàng hôn lên má.

"Em nói phải, anh không muốn làm chúng thất vọng."

Hai người bước chầm chậm về phía phòng ngủ trong lúc khẽ nói chuyện về tất cả những thứ đã đưa đến cuộc sống của họ bây giờ. Aoko ngủ thiếp đi trước, và trong khoảng không im lặng mới này, Kaito có thời gian để nghĩ về ngày hôm nay. Tâm trí anh cuối cùng lại quay về luẩn quẩn với cuốn sách anh đã lấy từ Aoko. Ngay cả trong lúc ngủ, đó cũng hoàn toàn không phải một giấc ngủ yên bình. Có một thứ cứ trở đi trở lại trong đầu anh suốt đêm... Một con cá, Hai con cá, Cá đỏ, Cá xanh...

Trên hành lang, Koichi và Ginjiro liếc nhìn chỗ mà chúng biết ba mình đã giấu cuốn sách. Hai đứa nhìn nhau ranh mãnh với nụ cười 'ác quỷ' mà chỉ có ở con trai của Kaito và Aoko Kuroba. Chúng không cần đến lời lẽ để biết được đứa kia đang nghĩ gì. Tối hôm sau, sau khi trở về từ buổi biểu diễn của Kaito, Aoko đi tắm và lũ trẻ lại kéo Kaito vào phòng ngủ. Chúng nói cùng một lúc, với giọng nói vô tội nhất mà bất cứ ai từng nghe.

"Ba, đến giờ đi ngủ rồi. Bọn con muốn nghe ba đọc một câu chuyện."

Kaito kinh hoàng nhìn cái giường của Koichi, ở đó nằm chễm chệ cuốn sách mà anh nghĩ mình đã giấu rất kĩ ngày hôm qua, cùng với vài bức vẽ của bọn trẻ. Xem ra tối nay anh sẽ phải vất vả với giấc mơ của mình rồi...


End file.
